


Good wife's guide

by Yaminisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminisa/pseuds/Yaminisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans would have laugh at how dumb this book was if was by the fact his brother wanted him to read and put it in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The book

It was after dinner, Sans was busy washing the dishes when a loud slam was hear through the house. Years ago, the plate in Sans hand would slip while he would have jump from surprise but he was so used to his brother making loud noise that he didn’t even flinch.

“SANS” called Papyrus.

He turn around, his brother was sitting at the table, a book in front of him.

“What is it boss?” he ask.

“I’VE FOUND THAT BOOK IN THE DUMP TODAY, YOU’RE GONNA READ IT AND PUT IT IN PRACTICE EVERYDAY’ he order.

Who bad could it be? It was only a book after all, the worse would probably be to read it. He approach, read the title and at that exact moment, he knew that it was worse that everything he could think of. In big black letter was written “good wife’s guide”.

He check the book a bit, if he wouldn’t have to apply it late, he would have laugh at how dumb it was.

_During the colder month of the year, light a fire near which he could unwind. Your husband will feel like in a heaven of peace and order and that will make you happy too. After all, taking care of his well-being will give you a great personal satisfaction._

Talk about bullshit, want was he supposed to do, light the house in fire? He doubt papyrus will be able to relax next to their burning house and let’s be honest, which personal satisfaction will he have in this?

“YOU HAVE THE NIGHT TO READ IT” his brother said before leaving to his room.

Sans sigh, sat down and start reading. He feel like it will be a long night.

 

***

 

Sans had to clean the house the whole day, he understand why his brother wanted him to apply the book. By being the good little wife he didn’t have the right to go to Grillby’s anymore, for what he understand, he could only leave the house for grocery shopping. He also couldn’t have an opinion, he was stuck in an even worse state of submission.

He sigh, sitting in the couch, the lasagna was ready, the house was clean he only had to wait for Papyrus. Soon enough his brother enter the house. Sans raise from the couch, he greet him, glad that his face was stuck in a permanent smile. The taller sat down on the couch and Sans grit his teeth as he took off his brother boots, the bastard look so pleased. He when to the kitchen and bring back a mug filled with coffee. Everything was fallowing the book until now, except the fire part, but Sans doubt he could convince Grillby to stand in the house the whole day. He wait until the mug was empty before taking it and announcing to his brother that supper was ready. While they eat, Papyrus talk about the royal guard and other thing that Sans didn’t care about but had to act like it just because the god damn book told him to listen and never complain. When supper end, he was quickly the dishes while Papyrus was doing whatever he wanted to do, he also began prepare breakfast in advance for tomorrow morning. He join the taller who was sitting on the couch watching MTT.

“SANS, I’M VERY PLEASED WITH HOW YOU ACT TODAY” his brother said, turning to look at him.

“I’m glad if you are” he answer, trying not to sound too fake.

His brother make him laid on his back on the couch and position himself between his legs. He hear his jacket been unzip, his shirt was raise and hands start roaming on his rib cage. His brother really knew what he was doing, each touch bringing him pleasure. A tongue lick his teeth and he quickly open his mouth, gladly letting the other dominating him. Papyrus pull back, a smug grin on his face.

“I’M AM SURPRISE THAT YOU ACTUALLY FINISH THE BOOK”

Sans fall silent and the taller waited for an answer.

“well boss, about that…”

“SANS, I ASKED YOU ONE THING, ONLY ONE” he complain, rising up.

Two in fact, sans couldn’t help but think.

“FINISH THE BOOK TONIGHT, FROM NOW ON, YOU SLEEP IN MY BED BUT DON’T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP” with that Papyrus when to his room for the night.

Sans sigh, to say that he in the mood and now, he had to read that book.

*** 

Sans close the book, he finally finish reading it and it was only…5h30 in the morning. He sigh and when to make breakfast, it need to be done before Papyrus woke up. The good thing about starting the preparation before was that he didn’t had much to do. He manage to get the pancake done before Paps woke up. The taller sat at the table, Sans put a plate in front of him and give him a kiss.

“good morning” he said and went behind Papyrus.

The other only grunts and Sans smile.

“is there anything i can do to make your morning more…pleasurable” he said, voice suggestive as his hands caress Papyrus shoulder.

“SANS…” anything he wanted to said died as Sans’ hand start a light massage on his shoulder.

“boss, you’re so tense, maybe we should find the source of all this tension” his voice wasn’t above a whisper, but from the way his brother tense, he knew he was heard.

His hand when lower, caressing his bro’s ribcage, hearing small grunts and moan the other would surely denied.

“I think that the place where the tension is from is lower” he said.

He could already see a crimson glow, he smirk, trying really hard not to laugh. His hand leave his brother body, hearing a waring growl. Seems like his brother appreciated his touch.

“boss, you should eat before you get late to work” he made his voice sounding as innocent as he could but it wasn’t that convincing.

His brother look like he wanted to say something but he saw the clock, knowing that what his brother said was true. That only make him even more upset. Sans was proud, that would teach his brother to let him when he was in the mood and he will never know that it totally oppose to all the shit the book wanted him to do.


	2. The sex chapter

Sans reread for the third time now the same part of the book. There were so much questions he had but he had no one to ask them and he wasn’t even sure he could stop laughing. He should have known the second he read the first line that he would laugh his ass off. Come on, _when your husband suggest coupling._ What were they, animal? The worst was that he was supposed to only make a little sound when his brother reach orgasm to show his pleasure. As if his brother wouldn’t be able to make him scream his name all night long. He also really wanted to know what was _less common practice_ , from what he read, two man doing it wasn’t common practice, let’s not talk about brothers.

_Be obedient and resign but indicate your eventual lack of enthusiasm by remaining silent. Your husband will then probably fall asleep quickly._

Did that mean no safe word? The door open and slammed close, surprising Sans. He teleported the book in his room and when to greet Papyrus. Just by the way he was standing, he knew something was bothering him.

“boss, maybe you should take a seat” he try to convince.

Luckily, his brother sit and Sans took of his boots. His brother grab him by the collar, pulling him a few inch to his face.

“SIT” he order.

Sans took it was a hint to sit on his boss’ laps. His brother draw little circles on his hips bones and for a moment he thought it wouldn't be so bad, only his brother taking control at this point in his life, he was used to it.

“PEOPLE NOTICING YOUR ABSENCE”

Was that what was making him upset?

“BUT THEY DON’T DESERVE TO SEE YOU, YOU ARE MINE”

“yes boss, I’m yours and yours only” he agreed, after years, he learn better then to argue when he’s brother was jealous. Since they were baby bones, Papyrus always been possessive toward everything he own and when they grew older he somehow thought he owns Sans too.

Papyrus kiss him roughly before taking him in his arms and bring him to the bedroom. He quickly undress Sans keeping the collar and taking a pause to look at his older brother. A red blush was on his face, trying to hide his pelvic area as best as he could. He was always worried about his appearance, but he should hide such a lovely body, not to him at least. He took the arms whit which Sans was trying to cover himself and push them on the bed.

“DON’T DARE TO HIDE ANYTHING FROM ME” He said, growling dangerously.

Sans blush even more, his brother didn’t know what the voice he was using did to him. A shiver of pleasure when all the way on his spine as warm sensation when to his pelvic bone. He knew his brother was possessive but not to this point, not that he was complaining.

“I won’t boss” he answer.

“GOOD, NOW, MAKE A PUSSY FOR ME” he order, waiting.

Sans quickly obey but interrupt Papyrus as his brother was starting to rub his clit.

“boss, do you want me to apply the book at every moment” he ask, not really sure why he did.

“YES, OF COURSE, THAT EXACTLY WHAT I ASK YOU TWO DAYS AGO” the taller answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“then boss, I should be the one pleasing you and not the other was around” he said.

His brother seems really pleased with the perspective, he switch position and took this as an opportunity to rub Sans on his pelvic region. Even through Papyrus’ pants, the pleasure was greet for both of them. Sans bit back a loud moan, he need to fallow that book, Papyrus seem to be so please with him when he do.

“ALRIGHT SANS, PLEASE ME” his brother’s voice send shivers down Sans’ spine again.

Sans rub again his brother a bit feeling him harden under him, he knew it was a false sensation of dominance but he would appreciate it until the end. He went down, setting himself between his brother legs. The tips of his left hand caress one of his brother thigh slowly, a teasing touch as his other hand unzip the pants. He quickly took them off and his left hand start the same touch, even more pleasurable against bones as his tongue lick the member in front of him.

“SANS, STOP TEASING”

A bony hand when on his head, clue to get to work before his brother start face-fucking him. He had nothing against it but they could keep it for another night. With teeth as shape as his he could cut his brother by accident so he cover them with magic similar to the one use for ecto-flesh. He suck on the tip, tasting his brother’s taste, the hand on his head push him down. So much for keeping the face-fucking for another day. His brother move his hips harshly, grunts and growl filling the room and Sans did his best to breath trough the small laps of time he could. Near his climax, his brother pull him back.

“OPEN WIDE”

He brother start jerking off and Sans open his mouth as wide as he could, tongue out of his mouth. He didn’t have to wait long before he feel his brother’s cum on his face, the taste he learn to appreciate on his tongue. His brother harshly grab him by the collar and slam him in the bed.

“SANS, YOU LOOK SO GOOD LIKE THIS”

One of his brother hand’s rub his clit as the other gather all the cum on the older face, presenting it to Sans mouth.

“LICK IT” he order.

He did, biting his brother index when he feel the tip of his brother’s cock at his entrance. In one motion, he was fill deep. He hug his brother close, biting on the collarbone to muffle his moan while his hands when to the shoulders blades. His brother movements were hard and fast, wave after wave of assault him, drowning him in pleasure. No matter how much he wanted to scream, he only let out a sound when he feel his brother reach climax. His lover remove himself from inside of him, cum dripped down the smaller’s femurs. Papyrus roll on his back and pull Sans closer. A small hand caress his sternum and the taller feel his brother fall asleep quickly but he could find sleep as easily as his brother. Usually, his brother would scream in pleasure and beg for more but tonight he hardly hear anything, only a moan at the end. Did Sans not enjoy this as much as he did? He feel a weird feeling in his soul but he try to restrain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure about the sex part, but it will be important later. Oh, and the next update will be longer then this one, I will go on a fishing trip for three days.


	3. Smashing bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I'm back from my trip, I wanted to say thank you. Thank to all the people who toke a part of thier time to comment, I'm trying to answer you all but that's not always easy. I want to thank all the people who leave kudos, I had a good immature laugh when we hits the 69 kudos. I want to thanks everyone how read what I right and most of all I want to thanks the one who read my notes so far. Now enjoy this new chapter!

 It hurt like a fucking bitch.

He could only guess how it happened but it wasn’t something to be proud of. He was using the meat tenderizer, an advice, never stay near Papyrus when he’s using it. With Papyrus fucking him in the mattress almost all night long for a week, he didn’t had the same stamina as his brother, the lack of sleep lead him to fall asleep randomly. That’s how when moment he was tenderizing meat and the next he woke up, his hand smash. The pyramid shape were printed on his broken bones, he could see marrow and he could easily guess his hp dropped at 0.5. Maybe he could hide it in his hoodie pocket and heal it at night. _Do not great him with your plaint and your problems_ , he remember that it was part of the book, should he really listen to it? On one side, a broken hand and half his hp gone seems important but on the other side, Boss would be piss off if he disobey him. He quickly wrap his hand in bandage, glad that it was the right one and got back to work.

 

***

 

Papyrus push open the door and sat down on the couch. He hear Sans rushing to him, the older kneel down between his legs. While Sans was taking of one of his left boot, he press his right foot on the other pelvic region, where he could feel a cunt.

“I’M SURPRISE I DIDN’T LOST MY BOOT” he grinned.

It slowly fell when Sans said nothing and only took off the boot. A week ago, he would have reply but now he didn’t even look up to him. He grit his teeth and fallow Sans to the kitchen. His brother seems really sleepy and that would have make him really amuse and proud knowing it was his work but in a week, Sans haven’t let a single sound except during climax and it was frustrating. He look at his brother who was eating in front of him, only using his left hand.

“SANS, IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW, ESPECIALLY ABOUT YOUR RIGHT HAND” he ask.

His brother tense and took out his hand from his hoodie pocket, a bandage wrap messily around it.

“I hurt myself boss, but nothing to bad, don’t worry about it” Sans lied.

“I WASN'T” the reply came colder than he intend to but he really wasn’t worry, if something was wrong, sans would have say it.

 

***

 

Papyrus slammed Sans on the bed, dry humping him roughly. The taller toke off his scarf and wrap it around the other face, blinding him. Anxiety rush though the smaller’s body, it only grow worst when he feel a bony hand on his throat. At first it was only a smoothing caress but soon the grip went tight, choking him. His left hand when to Papyrus arm, scratching but the one on top of him only let go when he feel light-head. Papyrus breath then caress his sensitive body, second on his neck, the other on his sternum, the hot wind blow on his soul, making him ache his back while a silent cry escaped his mouth then Papyrus moved up again, pulling him in a hard kiss. Papyrus undress the both of them quickly. In one motion, the taller full his lover, holding hands as he start trusting. The scarf stop the tears from running down his cheeks as he bit back pained cry. His brother might want to reassure him but it was hurting more than the choking. He feel a wave of pain coming from his smashed hand and he could marrow dripping on his hand. He thought he could tolerate the pain until his brother press harder on his hand in order to move faster. His hp drop to 0.3.

“Boss, please stop” he beg.

His brother didn’t stop, he moved harder in fact.

0.2

“Bro, please” he yell.

The movement didn’t stop.

“Game over” he tried.

They hear a loud crack as Papyrus stop. 0.1 hp. Even if he didn’t want to, Sans burst into tears. His brother was lost, he laid down next to Sans and hug him close, caressing his spine.

“I’m sorry boss, i’m sorry” Sans said before falling asleep.

Papyrus hated when Sans cry himself to sleep, he took the broken hand, unwrapping it to look at the damage. The only finger Sans could move was the pinky and that action will cause great pain, otherwise, the rest of the hand was completely smash, the bones were broken. He heal it as best as he could but it will still take days if there were luck, weeks at worst to heal. He wonder why Sans lied to him about how bad the wound was but the answer was easy to find: the guide. Papyrus raised silently from bed and look for the book. He found it flying in the tornado trash in Sans’ room, even in the late hour and with his duties waiting for him in the morning, he decide his priority was to read it and no just taking a quick look.

 

***

 

He end reading it around 2 in the morning, he when back to bed and hug Sans close to him. There was no way it could continue like this but at the same time he didn’t want to admit he was wrong. He had to put Sans before his pride, it was the only stable thing he had in his world but he didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was a bit shorter than the other but I hope you enjoyed! Now I will go sleep, if anyone notice mistake please tell me, I'm trying to improve, have a good night/day/afternoon <3


	4. the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating before, I try writing this four or five times before been satisfaid with it, hope you will too.

 Papyrus slowly caress the little hand with only a finger, avoiding the place that was too hurt. For the first time since his vice-captain of the royal guard, he wish he could have take a day off but in this world there wasn't a good excuse. He only hope Sans would be alright will he was alone. He try healing his brother again, not able to do much but soon he would be able move his thumb. Sans moved a bit, snuggling closer to him. He close his eyes, he would only have three hours of sleep tonight but he'll make it work.

 

***

 

Sans woke up to the sound of his alarm, he switch it off quickly. He turn to his side, to his surprise the place next to him was empty. He dress up and walk down the stairs, finding Papyrus ‘cooking’. He guess that it’s the thought that counts even if it will be a real pain in the ass to clean. He sat and Papyrus quietly place a pancake in his plate. The color was a bit suspicous and he could see some eggshells but at least that proved his brother had use eggs..

“IS SOMETHING WRONG” Papyrus said, even if it was a question, it didn't sound like one.

“n-no, nothing wrong boss” he answer quickly, getting pretty skilled at lying about his brother’s bad cooking.

Fuck, he stutter,he realised later. He know the taller didn’t like it but still it haven’t happened for a while, not since before their relationship start. He really didn’t want to think of back then but with last night and how bad it end, memories of those terrible time keep flowing back. But now, he didn’t have to be scare of Papyrus beating him just because he got on his nerve, he wasn’t like that anymore.

He took a first bite, almost choking on it but after that he could manage to force the food down his throat. He still didn’t understand how the taller could truly appreciate it. A tense silence soon settle in the kitchen. Every once in a while Boss look at him, look at his hand, look like he wanted to say something but end up turning his back to him just to start all over again three minutes later. He tried to think of anything he done to get Papyrus in this state. He first thought that his brother was only worried about his hand, after all, he wasn’t the best at expressing his feeling and the way his shoulder was tense prove him right but combine with the look he give him and the fastest angry movement was something he never saw before. Papyrus suddenly slammed everything he was holding (a pan and a spatula) and run out of the house. Sans look at the hour, Papyrus’ shift was starting in a few. He got up, guess it was time to get to work too.

 

***

 

Papyrus been thinking for a while now, the good thing was that he knew now what was the feeling he had since the start of all this, he was disappoint. Not towards Sans but towards himself for stealing away the almost all freedom he had, for repressing him, for thinking that their relationship was better than ever while in fact Sans had to suffer in silence for his happiness. The bad thing is, he couldn’t find the word to apologize. He tried while doing breakfast and he keep trying to think of the words while working but nothing really express how he feel. Usually he was better at acting than talking but act wouldn’t be enough. At the same time, he didn’t feel like he deserved forgiveness, Sans had already forgive him enough in his life with all that happened in the past.

He push open the door of thier house silently, the nice smell of food cooking greet him. He took of his boots and when to the kitchen were Sans was preparing the plates. He hug him from behind, his brother jump in surprise in his arms.

“SHH, IT’S ME” he said, knowing his voice would be enough for Sans to identify him.

Some of the tension leaved the smaller body.

“SANS THERE SOMETHING I WANT TO TALK TO YOU…” he start, quickly missing his comfort zone.

“what is it boss” his brother ask and he could easily guess he wasn’t the only one out of the comfort zone.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT” he admit looking at the side, developing a sudden interest towards their trash can. Look like he need to to take the trash out later he remark.

“why don’t you just keep it simple” his brother suggest shyly.

“I’M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU” he look at Sans who was smiling at him before kissing him as best as he could.

“it’s ok and I love you too, boss” Sans whisper before kissing him back.

 

***

 

That night while Sans was sleeping, Papyrus took the book and put it in his bookshelf, he thought bringing it to the library tomorrow but he feel like it would be better to keep it, maybe that way he would make the same mistake again.

“what’s wrong” he heard Sans groggily ask from behind him.

“SANS, I WANT AN HONEST ANWSER, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FORGIVE ME” He ask, looking at the older right in the eye sockets.

The other blush heavily, his hands when to the cover with which he start to nervously played.

“I just do, no matter what you do, I’ll always forgive you. You always try you’re best to fix thing, it’s not like you would just push it aside. but I think it’s ‘cause you’re my bro and most of all I love you” he answer, it was kind of blurry answer for him but he think he got the message and it’s not like he should except something better from his brother who just work up and at one in the morning. They really weren’t the best at expressing their feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end, hope you all enjoy this story, hope that you like it and if something is wong, just let me know =)

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't that much of explict thing but it will happen others chapeters, for now, I don't know how much I wanna make but I will see. Hope you like it and hope to see you again.


End file.
